Melt
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: "Peluk aku erat... atau lakukan sesuatu!" Anri x Mikado


_**DuRaRaRa! Fanfic**_

_**DuRaRaRa! © Ryohgo Narita**_

_**Story © arichu13 (me!)**_

_**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC, AU (maybe), typo(s) maybe!**_

* * *

><p>"… Hm?" Anri terbangun pagi itu. Diambilnya kacamata yang ada dimeja belajarnya, lalu ia memakai kacamatanya dan melihat keluar jendela. "Cerah?" Anri mengambil jam wekernya dan melihat jam berapa sekarang. Jam 07.30AM. Hari ini hari Minggu. Sesuai janjinya, ia akan pergi keluar bersama Mikado. "Ah… iya. Aku ada janji ya dengan Mikado?" Anri dengan bodohnya baru ingat dia ada janji dengan Mikado hari ini jam 10.00AM.<p>

Kali ini, setelah meletakkan jam wekernya, ia melihat cermin. "Apa poniku sudah terlalu panjang ya? Kupotong saja deh. Siapa tau kau akan menyadarinya." Ia memegang rambutnya. "… Kuharap…"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Anri sudah siap. "Yak. Aku siap." Anri mengenakan rok merah muda, dan baju bermotif bunga-bunga. "Apakah aku sudah tampak manis?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia berharap Mikado akan bilang; 'Kau manis sekali hari ini.'

Blushing…

Wajah Anri memerah memikirkan itu.

.

"A-ah. Ryuugamine-kun." Anri berlari menemui Mikado ditempat mereka berjanji akan bertemu. "Gomen ne, Ryuugamine-kun. Apa kau telah lama menunggu? Gomen ne." Anri meminta maaf berkali-kali.

Kali ini wajah Mikado yang memerah melihat Anri yang sangat manis. "I-iya. Tak apa kok… ayo, Sonohara-san." Ia berbalik takut wajahnya yang memerah itu ketahuan.

Anri tampak sedikit kecewa. "Sonohara-san?" Mikado berbalik melihat Anri. "Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo, Ryuugamine-kun."

Anri benar-benar kecewa. "Uh… kenapa Ryuugamine-kun tidak peka sih? Padahal aku telah memotong poniku. Padahal aku telah berusaha berpakaian semanis mungkin. Apa aku memang tak manis ya?" pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sonohara-san?" Anri kaget tak sadar dipanggil Mikado. "Nandesuka?"

"Tidak. Tenang saja." Anri menggeleng. Lalu ia berjalan bersisian dengan Mikado. Hening. Anri dan Mikado terlalu malu untuk memulai pembicaraan.

'Ukh… aku bisa melting nih.' Pikir Anri. "A-ano… Ryuugamine-kun…"

"Ya? Kenapa Sonohara-san?"

"A-atashi wa anata…"

"Ya?"

"Ti-tidak jadi deh… gomen ne." ia menggeleng. Payahnya. Padahal sudah sampai situ. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dia bisa menyatakannya. Tapi kenapa menyerah? 'Aku tak bisa mengatakan suka padamu, tapi…'

"Ayo, Sonohara-san. Kita mau kemana?"

"K-kemana saja boleh."

"Kalau begitu mau makan dulu?"

"Iya."

Mikado dan Anri berjalan bersisian. Diam-diam, Anri melirik Mikado. 'Tampannya…' pikirnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Mikado menatap Anri balik. Tapi Anri sudah keburu membuang muka. 'Aku tak bisa membiarkan pandangan kita bertemu.' Kali ini Mikado yang kecewa. Dia kira Anri tidak menyukainya.

.

"Besok adalah hari Minggu yang cerah." Anri kesal mengingat kata-kata itu. _Weather reporter_nya bohong. Katanya cerah, tapi hari ini ada hujan.

"Hujan! Sonohara-san! Cepat berteduh disitu." Mikado menarik tangan Anri.

"Iya!" Anri mengikuti Mikado dan berteduh dibawah atap sebuah mini market.

Hujan tidak berhenti-berhenti. Anri menghela napas dan membuka tasnya. Ia membawa payung, tapi kelihatannya terlalu kecil untuk mereka berdua. Tidak jadi dikeluarkan.

"Sepertinya aku yang harus turun tangan ya?" Mikado tersenyum. Ia seenaknya saja mengambil payung dari tas Anri dan membuka payungnya. "Aku tak mau berteduh lama-lama disini. Lebih baik kita segera berangkat. Ayo." Mikado menggenggam erat tangan Anri.

"Ah, iya." Anri segera berjalan berteduh dibawah payungnya.

.

Deg deg…

Sulit sekali bernapas bagi Anri. Bagaimana tidak? Ia satu payung dengan Mikado dibawah hujan deras ini. Anri menyentuh tangan Mikado yang memengangi payung. Hatinya berdebar kencang.

'Terima kasih. Untung saja _weather reporter_ kemarin salah kasih informasi.' Pikir Anri.

Dibawah payung ini, hati Anri berdebar sekencang-kencangnya.

'Malunya…' tak sengaja, dilepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam lengan Mikado.

Eh? Masa? Tidak, kok. Tangan Anri sekarang benar-benar menggenggam tangan Mikado.

"Ah. Lihat, hujannya sudah berhenti." Kata Mikado menunjuk langit.

"Eh… iya." Anri menatap langit dan melihat pelangi. "Pelangi… indah sekali."

"Ya… sangat indah. Seperti dirimu." Mikado tersenyum menatap Anri yang wajahnya langsung memerah.

.

Akhirnya mereka mencapai stasiun.

"Sudah sampai ya?" Anri berkata sedikit kecewa. Sudah sampai stasiun. Anri harus segera pulang menggunakan kereta.

'Kenapa sudah sampai? Padahal aku sudah sedekat ini dengannya. Aku ingin berjalan lagi denganmu.' Pikirnya.

"Nah, sampai jumpa lagi, ya, Sonohara-san." Mikado melambaikan tangan.

"Eh! A-a-ah… iya… ano… Ryuugamine-kun… ano…"

"Nani?"

"Tidak…"

'Cepat sekali berlalunya. Aku masih ingin bersamamu. Peluk aku dengan erat.' Pikirnya sambil sedikit menyesali diri.

Tiba-tiba, ada sepeda melaju dengan kencang ke arah Anri.

"Sonohara-san!" Mikado menarik tangan Anri dan memeluknya.

"… Eh?" Anri tentu kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Mikado. "Ry-Ryuugamine-kun?"

Mikado tersenyum. "Tenang saja, tak apa."

'Peluk aku dengan erat. Atau… lakukan sesuatu!'

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Muwohoho~ selesai juga ini fic. Ini idenya dapet pas lg keseringan dengerin lagu vocaloid yang judulnya Melt.

Awalnya mau bikinnya Shizaya. Lah?

Abis itu mau ganti jd straight pairing, tp kepikirannya Sakida (Saki x Kida)

Lah?

Gaada yang malu-malu disitu. Mana mungkin kali ya?

Lalu…

KEPIKIRANLAH MEMBUAT MIKANRI! /slap (Mikado x Anri)

Krn sama Tsun dan gabisa, jd kuubah aja si Mikado sedikit. Huwehehe. Peduli amat.

Nah! Need review! Ripiuh! Ripiuh!


End file.
